I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluid conductors and, in particular, to a fluid conductor connector assembly which incorporates a dielectric insulator sleeve within the female connector to reduce corrosion between dissimilar metal connections.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Connectors for fluid systems such as hot water heaters often incorporate components made of dissimilar metals. One example is the copper tubing used in many connector assemblies and a galvanized female or male connector. As water flows across these components an electric current on the order of 1-2 milliamps is created depending upon the temperature and condition of the water. This galvanic action causes corrosion which can deteriorate the connector assembly and clog flow paths through the water system.
Various modifications have been made to such water systems in an attempt to reduce or eliminate galvanic corrosion. Since such corrosion results from the use of dissimilar metal components the most obvious alternative is to utilize similar materials throughout the system. However, this may not always be practical particularly when parts are added to or replaced in the existing system. Alternatively, since the corrosion is a result of the electric current flowing across the dissimilar metal components, insulators have been incorporated in the galvanized male connector or nipple which prevents contact with the tubing connected thereto. Such isolators are in the form of a sleeve with a radial flange. The sleeve portion extends into the flow passageway of the nipple while the flange sits at the opening to prevent full insertion. In the prior known sleeves the flange extends beyond the periphery of the nipple in order to create a sealing engagement between the threads of the connectors. One prior known sleeve includes a secondary flange beyond the first flange which is deformably crimped between the threads upon connection. These insulator sleeves incorporated into such male connectors provide sufficient isolation to reduce galvanic corrosion. However, the sleeves have a tendency to fall out of the connector since they are dependent upon a friction fit with the interior wall of the connector. As a result, the sleeves were made longer than necessary or incorporated crimping means to maintain their position within the connector. Moreover, it has been found that in most cases it is the tubing connector which is replaced If the galvanized nipple has not been previously provided with an insulator sleeve because identical materials were being used, replacement of the connector can cause galvanic corrosion.